wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are ruled by Queen Coral and live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister, however, the alliance was broken when the SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace after Burn's alliance destroyed the Summer Palace. Description SeaWings commonly range from dark blues and greens, sometimes lighter shades, although Anemone is pale blue with hints of light pink. Considering that only Anemone is pink, the coloring may be an indication that the dragon is an animus. They have webbed talons and long, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers and can be used defensively. They also have gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. SeaWings also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, sides, and the undersides of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during conversation. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, and Queen Coral, have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are not shown on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe have only starbursts on their wings. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, Gill, had multiple eggs. Almost all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed, other than Tsunami, whose egg was taken by Webs, Anenome, whose egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden animus powers, had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that she wouldn't have any competition for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently, there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Orca, and Anemone. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, see in the dark, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWing tribe is the only tribe known to be able to see in the dark. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. SeaWings can be driven insane by a deprivation of water. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. They lose all sense, and will do anything to get water, including drinking from their own veins. Category:SeaWings Category:Tribes of Dragons